Don't let me be misunderstood
by Penny-pot
Summary: Il eut un rire nerveux. Ses épaules se soulevèrent à un rythme régulier et il avait l'air de vouloir éternuer à tout moment. Il ne me contredisait pas pourtant il savait tout comme moi que j'avais tort. Un monstre boit du café, lit le journal en commençant par la page météo, chante sous la douche en oubliant les paroles et en monopolisant toute l'eau chaude.
1. Prologue : I can't go for that

**Prologue :** I can't go for that (No can do)

"And Kingdoms rise ...And Kingdoms fall... But you go on ...And on" _October, U2_

Décembre 1981

Il était en retard. Enfin, je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de l'heure à laquelle on devait se retrouver. La clientèle du bar était majoritairement composée de couple, sa décoration savamment étudiée pour attirer ce genre de clients. Les tables, petites et rondes, ne pouvaient guère accueillir plus de deux personnes. La seule baie vitrée donnait sur la rue. C'était stratégique. Quand on voyait les rues poussiéreuses et la pluie tombant avec régularité au dehors, on se sentait tout de suite plus enclin à rester à l'intérieur auprès de son cher et tendre. Peut-être que l'on penserait que moi aussi j'attendais ma tendre moitié. Je pourrais être une jeune journaliste empêtrée dans une liaison avec un homme d'affaires marié. Je pourrais être une gentille étudiante en droit qui attendait le petit ami qu'elle avait rencontré à l'école primaire. J'étais cette sorcière qui dessinait des ronds sur une serviette tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle avait accepté ce rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas le voir. C'était juste trop tôt. Tenter de se rassurer avant le rendez vous que juste au cas où vous pourriez meubler la conversation en décrivant la technique de tissage des paniers en osier, ce n'est jamais de bonne augure, n'est ce pas ?

«Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

Remus me fit un sourire désolé. Il avait l'air encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Je n'étais pas en mesure de le lui faire remarquer sachant pertinemment que mon teint n'avait probablement rien à envier au sien. A chaque fois que je m'allongeais dans mon lit, des images des événements de ces deux derniers mois me revenaient comme par flash. Je ne me souvenais plus de la dernière fois où j'avais réussi à m'endormir, l'esprit vide.

« -Non non ne t'inquiète pas. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas quitté Pré-au-Lard. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de voir un visage familier.»

C'est ce qu'il voulait entendre, que j'avais besoin de voir quelqu'un. Je lui rendis le sourire qu'il m'avait adressé un peu plus tôt. Un sourire enjoué. Peut être juste un sourire qui se voulait enjoué. Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre au Trois chaudrons. J'aurais du retourner voir mes parents à Cardiff mais je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Parce que je savais. Je savais que si je les voyais je me mettrais à pleurer. Ils poseraient des questions. Ils voudraient connaître les détails. Moi je voulais les oublier. Je regardai Remus sans rien dire et il ne semblait pas non plus savoir comment engager la conversation. Finalement, un spectateur potentiel de la scène ne nous prendrait peut-être pas pour un couple. Pense à quelque chose. Dis quelque chose ou le silence va s'installer. Et tu sais pertinemment que tu ne veux pas que ça arrive. Pense à quelque chose. Pense à...

«Tu as déjà commandé ?

\- Oui, deux cafés. Avec un nuage de lait et deux sucres pour toi»

Le silence flotta au dessus de nos têtes accompagné de la fumée de la cigarette de notre voisin de table. La fumée se dissipa. Le silence décida de rester. Remus n'est pas d'un naturel aidant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il a toujours été comme ça. Malgré les regards qu'il lance parfois et qui peuvent passer pour perspicace, il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à saisir les moments opportuns pour débuter une conversation ou pour changer subtilement de sujet.

Remus m'avait donnée rendez-vous quelques semaines plus tôt. Un message manuscrit glissé sous ma porte avec une adresse, une heure et une simple signature. C'était impersonnel. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait du passer chez moi pendant l'un des rares moments où j'étais sortie. La plupart du temps, je faisais des allers retours entre ma réserve de nourriture et mon lit. J'avais du quitter mon travail après son arrestation. On savait que je n'étais pas complice même si au fond j'avais _bien_ du peut-être me douter de quelque chose. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je pouvais en parler. Ça arrivait _bien_ à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Il fallait _bien_ que je comprenne. La réputation du magazine en dépendait. Et puis il fallait _bien_ que je prenne du temps pour moi parce que je devais _bien_ être fatiguée après tout ce qui m'était arrivée.

Alors j'avais céder. J'avais pris ma plante verte, mes plumes et un cadre, solitaire depuis que sa photo, déchirée, gisait au fond de ma poubelle.

Et puis soudain, ça me frappa. J'aurais du y penser plus tôt.

"Pourquoi tu voulais me voir, Remus ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je pensais que tu ... que l'on aurait besoin de se voir pour parler.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose à dire. Tu crois vraiment que l'on peut papoter dans un café moldu comme si de rien n'était."

J'avais légèrement élevé la voix pour lui faire comprendre que je commençait à m'impatienter. On ne parlait pas de colère. La colère s'est pour ceux qui croit avoir raison. Moi je n'avais même plus le droit de le croire :

"Anna, il s'obstinait à utiliser le même ton doux et fatigué, je pensais juste que l'on pourrait s'aider. Que l'on pourrait supporter tout ça ensemble."

Je ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Ses yeux fixés dans les miens, j'eu presque envie de l'écouter, de me mettre à pleurer sachant que son mouchoir serait prêt pour moi puis de l'entendre dire des mots de réconfort maladroits et sincères qui finiraient par me faire esquisser un sourire.

"Sirius est vraiment un monstre?" Ma voix était partie dans les aigus en prononçant le dernier mot. Je devais avoir l'air d'une petite souris apeurée. Je détachai mes mains l'une de l'autre et les posai à plat sur la table pour me donner une contenance.

"Oui c'est un monstre." Remus regarda tout autour de lui presque offusqué, comme si quelqu'un avait pris la parole à sa place.

On n'avait plus rien à se dire. Même quand Sirius n'était pas là, c'était encore lui qui permettait de maintenir la conversation. Avant on ponctuait nos discussions de grands éclats de voix pour renforcer notre point de vue sur un sujet on n'avait toujours quelque chose à se dire. Avant James, Lily et Peter étaient encore en vie.

"J'aurais du le voir que Black était un monstre. Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu ?"

Je crois que cette fois c'est lui qui ne voulait pas continuer la conversation. Il détourna son regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à la salière posée sur le coin de la table. Le couvercle était graisseux et poussiéreux, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps. Peut-être que les plats servis étaient déjà trop salés. J'avais bien fait de ne commander que des cafés.

"Est ce que ça fait de nous des monstres, Remus ? Est ce que j'aurai du m'en douter ?"

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'insistais autant. Il semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Alors je compris que je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer devant lui. C'était lui que j'avais envie de faire pleurer. J'avais envie de le briser. Pour un instant, qu'il ressente ce que j'ai ressenti ces deux derniers mois. Je le détestais parce que nous avions tout ces souvenirs en commun. Il y avait les nuits blanches dans la Salle sur demande et Sirius qui avait volé du thé en cuisine pour nous tenir éveillés. Il y avait les disputes matinales de James et Lily et Sirius qui tentait de changer de conversation en parlant du match de Quidditch à venir. Il y avait les rires et ceux de Sirius résonnant plus fort que les autres. Sirius que je détestais. Sirius que je devais détester.

"Moi aussi je n'arrive pas à le détester, murmura t'il dans un souffle. J'essaie et puis quand je pense y arriver je le vois entrain de se servir du café.

-Les monstres, ça ne boit pas de café."

Il eut un rire nerveux. Ses épaules se soulevèrent à un rythme régulier et il avait l'air de vouloir éternuer à tout moment. Il ne me contredisait pas pourtant il savait tout comme moi que j'avais tort. Un monstre boit du café, lit le journal en commençant par la page météo, chante sous la douche en oubliant les paroles et en monopolisant toute l'eau chaude. Malgré ça, Remus, en face de moi, avec son rire nerveux ... C'était comme si tout d'un coup il avait rajeuni de 5 ans. Comme si nous étions encore en 1977.


	2. Chapter 1 Good Old-Fashioned lover boy

**Chapitre 1 : Good Old-Fashioned lover boy**

"Can anybody find me somebody to love ?" _Somebody to Love, Queen_

Janvier 1977

« Sirius, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

\- La ferme, James ! Je suis sur le point de faire une découverte majeure pour la survie de la prochaine génération.

\- Dans les sous-vêtements de Remus ? »

Sirius se tourna vers James et dans un « tada » parfaitement enthousiaste, il lui dévoila un caleçon rouge vif trouvé dans le tiroir de Lupin :

« Alors ? Un haussement de sourcils ponctuant son intervention.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu as découvert les vêtements de Remus à leur place. Dans le tiroir. Je dois te remettre une médaille, Sirius ?

\- Ça ne te fais rien de plus, James ?

\- C'est le rangement ou la propreté qui te perturbe le plus ? »

Sirius, les yeux embués, ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Devant un James Potter médusé, il commença un long monologue à l'allure de leitmotiv maternel qu'il conclut par « notre petit Remus devient un homme. »

Potter avait toujours tenté de devancer Black dans ses idées les plus loufoques. Il pouvait même sans se vanter dire que, la plupart du temps, ces mêmes idées leur venaient simultanément en tête, sans consultation préalable. Mais c'était peut-être la fatigue ou une inattention passagère car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre où Sirius voulait en venir.

Néanmoins après qu'il se soit fait réexpliquer une seconde fois le monologue de Sirius, James crut saisir que grâce à cette preuve flagrante -ce sous-vêtement de couleur rouge- Remus commençait à expérimenter les effets de son surplus d'hormones. Selon Sirius, il serait fort probable que Remus tenterait par le port de vêtement d'exécuter une sorte de parade amoureuse. À ce moment de leur échange, James voulut faire remarquer qu'à moins que Remus ne se balade dans la salle commune en sous-vêtement (tout en dansant langoureusement) il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment on pouvait relier l'existence d'un caleçon avec l'existence d'une future potentielle petite-amie.

Sirius, bien qu'ayant remarqué l'air perplexe de son meilleur ami, préféra quitter le dortoir avec un mouvement de cheveux savamment étudié.

« Bonjour Remus.

\- Bonjour Anna. Tu es arrivée tôt aujourd'hui. Tu n'as pas déjeuné ?

\- En général, je n'ai pas très faim le matin. » Lupin sourit à une petite blonde qui lui rendit volontiers son sourire. Sans hésiter, il s'installa sur la chaise qui lui faisait face dans un geste parfaitement naturel et quotidien. Depuis le début des vacances de Noël, Remus avait pris l'habitude d'étudier à la table qui jouxtait le rayon sur l'histoire de la magie. C'était un point stratégique : pas trop loin des sources documentaires dont il aurait éventuellement besoin pour ses devoirs et avec une vue sur le parc pour les moments de relâchement après dur labeur. Une valeur ajoutée : cet endroit de la bibliothèque captait étonnement bien la chaleur ce qui était un avantage non négligeable depuis la tombée des premiers flocons. Il se trouvait aussi, de façon parfaitement fortuite, qu'une jeune Serdaigle avait élu domicile à cette table.

Après avoir sorti ses notes de cours, Lupin s'attarda pour dévisager un instant sa voisine. Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose avant de se raviser. Anna, le nez penché sur son parchemin, fronçait les sourcils.

« Tu peux le faire, Remus. Allez. Elle va te manger dans la main. Elle est déjà dingue de toi.

\- Tais toi Sirius, on entend rien si tu parles en même temps. Et pousse ta tête. On voit rien. »

Dissimulés derrière une étagère, James, Sirius et Peter avaient décidé de trouver l'identité du béguin de Remus. Après une proposition de plan nécessitant l'usage d'un enlèvement, de Veritaserum et d'une poêle à frire, l'option de la filature avait été finalement adoptée à l'unanimité. Sirius se tenait en avant, la partie inférieure du visage masqué par un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Plus en retrait, James et Peter avaient comblé leur absence de déjeuner en ramenant des chocogrenouilles qu'ils se partageaient.

« Tu as bien avancé dans tes révisions, Remus ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop. Potter et Black ne t'ont pas accompagné? »

Anna n'avait pas levé les yeux de son parchemin. En revanche, Remus ne l'avait presque pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il s'était assis. Il sursauta au son de sa voix et mit un moment avant de répondre.

« Non, non, tu ne me déranges absolument pas. A chaque fois que je propose de réviser à Peter ou à James, ils font comme si de rien n'était. Quant à Sirius, je ne lui demande même plus.»

Sirius en entendant son nom se pencha en avant. James, qui se tenait déjà en équilibre instable sur l'épaule de son ami bascula vers l'avant. Il tomba. Les élèves, qui ne s'étaient pas endormis sur leur livre, se retournèrent vers lui. Hilare, Sirius tendit une main vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Lupin. Indéchiffrable. Mme Pince ne tarda pas à se montrer. Avant d'avoir pu prononcer un mot les trois garçons étaient projeté hors de la bibliothèque. Sirius épousseta une poussière imaginaire de ses épaules. James avait déjà placé un bras autour des épaules de Peter et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle.

« Mon petit Peter est ce que je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où j'ai réussi à avaler 5 litres de jus de citrouille en moins d'une heure ?»

James se tourna vers Sirius qui n'avait fait aucun mouvement indiquant qu'il s'apprêtait à les suivre.

« Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous ? »

Sirius se contenta d'un geste de la tête en guise de réponse. Il avait lu que moins on utilisait de mots pour communiquer plus notre simple présence physique prenait de l'importance dans l'espace que l'on occupait. James tenta une réponse dans le même genre en levant un sourcil l'un après l'autre. Il finit par abandonner devant l'air d'incompréhension de s'éloigna, la tête de Peter toujours calée sous son bras droit. Sirius ne resta pas bien longtemps planté, seul, au milieu du couloir. Remus ne tarda pas à sortir de la bibliothèque. Il passa à côté de Sirius sans s'arrêter.

Remus s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Sirius se glissa rapidement derrière lui avant que le portrait de la Grosse Dame ne referme l'accès. C'était la fin de la course-poursuite muette qui s'était engagée à travers le château. Remus avait adopté un pas rapide depuis sa sortie de la bibliothèque. Sirius l'avait suivi de près tantôt en pas chassé tantôt en marchant l'air de rien quand un autre élève empruntait le même chemin. Dans la salle commune, on entendait juste le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminé. Tout le monde était parti petit-déjeuner.

« Tu vas quand même pas me faire la tête pour ça ? »

Sirius s'adressa à un Remus qui avait déjà un pied sur la première marche des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

«Elle a quel âge ? Tu l'as pas choisi trop jeune, j'espère. Parce que c'est vrai que c'est toujours tentant quand ça a les joues roses et les jambes blanches mais au niveau de la conversation … c'est le fossé générationnel...

-Sirius ? Remus s''était arrêté dans son ascension. Tournant le dos à Sirius.

-Quoique il me semble que c'est une Serdaigle, non ? Elle aura toujours un truc à te raconter. Je sais que c'est ton truc à toi les conversations sur l'utilisation de la branchiflore au XIXe siècle donc tu risques pas de t'ennuyer.

\- Sirius ?

\- Tu l'as rencontré comment ? À la bibliothèque ? Tu l'as connais depuis combien de temps ? La rentrée ?

-Sirius, ça suffit. »

Deux rougeurs était apparues sur le visage de Lupin. Il avait fait volte face et fusillait Black du regard.

« C'est pas possible, Sirius. Tu déboules comme ça dans la bibliothèque. Et il faudrait que je te raconte des détails saugrenues sur une jeune fille qui, elle, essayait de travailler. »

Au terme jeune fille, Sirius fit la grimace. Dans la bouche de Remus ça ressemblait à une expression qu'un vieux utiliserait. Un de ces vieux qui assistent aux bals des Black et qui complimentent l'une de ses cousines en lui caressant les cheveux de son doigt graisseux.

« Comment tu veux que je sache que tu envisages de sortir avec quelqu'un si je ne te suis pas jusqu'à la bibliothèque ? De toute façon que je l'apprenne maintenant au plus tard, tu me l'aurais dit donc le résultat est le même.

-Parce que l'on est obligé de tout se dire ? »

Il y eut un silence. Un silence gênant. Un silence qui s'éternisait. Sirius aurait pu répondre tout de suite que bien sûr il devait tout se dire. Sinon à qui d'autre Remus pourrait bien parler ? Mais il ne dit rien. C'était un silence gênant mais auquel il ne fallait pas attacher de signification. Pourquoi faudrait-il toujours accorder de l'importance à ce qui était dit comme ça, sous le coup de la colère ?

C'est le moment que Peter et James choisirent pour rentrer dans la pièce. Peter tenait un journal dans la main et James divaguait sur la technique qu'il pourrait utiliser pour le prochain match de Quidditch. Sirius saisit l'occasion pour commencer une conversation avec James. Remus hésita un instant et finit par décider de rester dans la salle commune en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Chez lui, la plupart du temps, silence valait pardon. Enfin c'est ce que Sirius présumait depuis les premières disputes qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

Peter s'était installé à l'écart du groupe de garçons. C'était bien le seul moment où il s'isolait du reste de la bande. Sirius lui avait dit un jour qu'il aimait sa façon de lire. Il en avait rosi de plaisir. Depuis ce jour, Peter se faisait un devoir de faire une sorte de revue de presse. C'était un peu son moment de gloire. Il déchiffrait chaque article avec soin. Le doigt suivant chaque ligne pour ne rater aucune subtilité. Les meilleurs passages de la Gazette des sorciers étaient lus dans le dortoir des garçons après le repas du soir. Peter lisait à haute voix lentement en prenant un ton plus perché que d'habitude tandis que James et Sirius mimaient les événements marquants : discours du ministre de la magie ou dernier match des Canons de Chudley.

Peter trouvait malheureusement de moins en moins de source pour ses lectures du soir. Ce n'était pas que la Gazette était moins fournie mais plutôt les sujets abordés se prêtaient de moins en moins à des éclats de rire et risquaient moins facilement de finir en bataille de polochons. Peter en était à sa troisième page de faits divers sur des disparitions de né-moldues. Il allait pour abandonner à trouver quoique ce soit d'intéressant. Et puis, au milieu de deux pages, quatre feuillets bleus reposaient tranquillement, attendant d'être lus. Ça ne ressemblait pas à une publication de la Gazette des sorciers. Il y avait pourtant bien un titre accrocheur. Cependant, ça rappelait davantage ces romans feuilletons que Peter lisait avec sa mère, étant plus jeune. Il y avait quatre garçons. Il y avait ces quatre jeunes sorciers brillants aux caractères fougueux de jeunes binoclard imbu de lui-même. Un petit grassouillet qui était bien là dans l'histoire mais que tout le monde (dont l'auteur) oubliait au bout des trois premières lignes. Et une histoire d'amour impossible entre le petit blond intellectuel et le grand brun ténébreux renié par une famille s'empoussiérant dans des traditions dépassées et une supériorité ridicule.

Ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais quoi ? D'abord c'était kitsch. Les dialogues ressemblaient à une mauvaise romance pour jeunes filles et pourtant … Peter tourna la dernière page précipitamment pour lire la suite. Mais rien, il n'y avait que quatre feuillets. Et le « à suivre » qui le narguait en bas de la dernière page.

« Tu lis quoi ? Tu as trouvé des trucs intéressants pour le show de ce soir ? »

Sirius s'était penché au dessus de l'épaule de Peter. Deux mots fièrement érigés sur le papier que tenait Peter attirèrent son attention.

« Les maraudeurs ? Sympa comme nom. C'est un nouveau groupe de rock sorcier ? »

Une des mèches brunes de Sirius tombant sur les feuilles qu'il lisait, Peter leva les yeux. Les cheveux lâchés, Sirius ressemblait à l'un de ses chanteurs rebelles à la mode. Le maintien aristocratique dans le corps de Jim Morrison. Plus loin, James s'entraînait à sourire dans le vide avec une expression de crapaud amoureux. Remus était concentré devant un livre dont le nombre de pages pouvait expliquer à lui seul la déforestation de la forêt amazonienne. Quelque chose lui venait à l'esprit. Un simple doute.

« Sirius, je crois … je crois que ça parle de nous. »

Petite aparté : Comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, beaucoup de temps s'est passé entre la sortie du prologue et du chapitre 1 et je m'en excuse pour les quelques personnes qui me lisent. Le rythme entre le chapitre 1 et les prochains chapitres sera plus court (Foi de Merlin!).

Je remercie les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me lire et aussi Shiriliz qui m'a laissé un commentaire.


	3. Chapter 2 The Girl who used to be

Notes : Bonjour bonjour, Voici le deuxième chapitre, merci pour vos commentaires Shiriliz et Orlane Sayan et aussi merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. En effet, Anna, la petite Serdaigle, est bien la jeune fille du prologue.  
J'espère que la suite va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez positivement mais aussi négativement. Bon je vous laisse avec les vrais héros (en devenir) de l'histoire .

 **Chapitre 2 :** **The Girl who used to be**

You don't have to be a star, baby, to be in my show _– You don't have to be a star (to be in my show)_ _Marilyn McCoo_

Février 1977

Trois minutes. C'est le temps qu'il faut pour se rendre compte que l'on arrivera pas à se rendormir après avoir été brutalement réveillée. C'est pendant ces trois minutes que l'on se dit successivement qu'il est bien trop tôt pour être déjà l'heure de se lever et que ce n'est sûrement pas dans un rêve (déjà loin) que l'on entend une voix récitée les dates de la révolte des gobelins.

Un courant d'air désagréable souleva sa seule mèche de cheveux qui émergeait de sous les couvertures. Il faisait froid fut la première constatation qu'Anna fit en ouvrant les yeux. Dans un effort surhumain, elle tourna la tête et put constater qu'il y avait du mouvement dans le lit voisin.

Emmeline Vance était réveillée. L'inverse aurait été étonnant. Pas de repos pour notre chère préfète. Bien sûr, elle pouvait jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur ses rideaux mais non il fallait que tout le monde profite de ses révisions matinales … d'un autre côté, elle voulait peut-être vraiment contribuer au développement intellectuel de l'intégralité du dortoir. Anna pensa qu'elle lui serait vraiment reconnaissante... plus tard.

« Vance, si tu veux partager ton savoir, tu peux pas le faire à des horaires humaines pour tout le monde ?

\- Parce que tu vas me faire croire que tu étudies le reste de la journée, Harrison ? »

Anna émit un grognement et se retourna dans son lit. Etudier, apprendre... Est ce que ça avait encore du sens ? Est ce que ça avait déjà eu du sens ? Qu'est ce que lui avait dit Flitwick déjà ? Il n'était pas assez directe pour avoir employé le terme de cas désespéré... Mais Anna était presque sûre que l'idée était là. De toute façon, elle pouvait difficilement lui redemander les termes exacts. Elle n'osait plus regarder son directeur de maison dans les yeux depuis la réunion d'orientation de l'année dernière.

Avril 1976

Quand le professeur Flitwick lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer dans son bureau, Anna était entrain de se demander comment elle avait bien pu se faire la tâche qui s'étalait sous son coude droit. Sauce tomate ? Pas assez rouge. C'était sans doute du jus de citrouille. L'élève qui avait rendez-vous avant elle venait de sortir du bureau, sourire au lèvre , avec une brochure vantant les mérites du métier de Guérisseur. Elle rentra finalement dans le bureau. Elle était déjà venue, une fois, en première année. Flitwick lui avait demandé de récupérer des manuels. Elle se souvenait avoir été impressionnée par le nombre de livres. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs demandé sans réfléchir s'il les avait tous lus. Il avait ri. Elle avait cru un instant qu'un ballon de baudruche était entrain de se dégonfler quelque part dans le bureau. Mais voilà, elle n'était plus en première année. Accessoirement, elle n'était plus non plus la petite préférée de Flitwick.

« Mademoiselle Harrison, je vous en prie, asseyez vous. »

Une pile de parchemins était posée sur son bureau. Peut-être que si Anna jouait sur les perspectives... elle pourrait se cacher derrière la pile pendant que Flictwick examinerait son dossier.

« Du thé ? »

Le petit professeur n'attendit pas la réponse et fut apparaître devant elle une petite tasse bleu et argent remplit à ras bord.

« Alors alors... comme vous le savez déjà, Mademoiselle Harrison, cet entretien doit nous permettre d'étudier les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous à la sortie de Poudlard. »

Quitter Poudlard... ça semblait si loin. Poudlard s'était un peu cet havre de paix sécurisant où pouvait s'épanouir des étudiants qui échangeaient dans la soif de connaître l'autre … elle commençait à penser comme un discours de rentrée de Dumbledore. Pourtant elle était censée savoir que c'était dangereux de vraiment écouter ses discours jusqu'au bout.

« Alors alors... les brochures... »

Flitwick avait commencé à farfouiller dans ses tiroirs pour trouver les dites brochures. Pendant ce temps, Anna avait pris sa tasse des deux mains pour se tenir occupée. C'était aussi peut-être pour arrêter les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de tous ses membres. Elle eut fini son thé avant que Flitwick ait trouvé ses brochures.

« Je ne vais rien vous cacher Mademoiselle Harrison mais quelque soit le chemin que vous empruntez... cela ne va pas être facile. Vos résultats... eh bien ils sont assez moyen. Certes vous avez la moyenne partout mais vous ne vous démarquez dans aucune matière. Evidemment vous avez encore le temps de briller pour vos BUSE. Il ne faut jamais abandonner. Vous avez une idée du chemin que vous voulez emprunter ? »

Anna se doutait que répondre "celui qui mène aux cuisines" n'était pas la réponse la plus adaptée. Elle n'osa pas soutenir le regard bienveillant de son professeur et se concentra sur le fond de sa tasse. Des particules noires y flottaient paresseusement.

« Je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez pourtant une élève si brillante dans vos premières années. Vous n'avez pas de problèmes familiaux au moins ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous intéresse ? Une poste où vous vous projetez ? »

Il paraît que quand elle était petite elle voulait devenir assistante de magicien. C'est ce que son père lui avait dit. Mais voilà depuis qu'elle connaissait Poudlard, la magie, la vraie... les lapins qui sortent des chapeaux... ça avait nettement perdu de son charme. Devant une absence complète de réaction, Flitwick sembla légèrement s'impatienter. Il toussota, se gratta le sommet du crane, toussota de nouveau.

« Vous savez Mademoiselle Harrison, je ne peux vous aider dans votre orientation que si vous me donnez des pistes ...

-Je vais y réfléchir monsieur. »

Après une longue minute de silence, Flitwick finit par lui dire qu'elle pouvait y aller. Avant qu'elle sorte, il lui mit dans les mains le tas de brochures qu'il avait mis tant de temps à trouver.

« Et surtout n'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de problèmes. »

Février 1977

« Il faut dire que c'est assez irritant, grogna Sirius en se servant à manger. Au début quand ils était seulement deux ou trois à lire, j'ai rien dit. Mais là … là. »

Il accompagna son haussement de ton d'un mouvement un peu brusque de la main, main qui tenait une cuillère pleine d'oeufs brouillés. Un premier année se recevant l'intégralité de la cuillère sur les genoux tenta de manifester son mécontentement. Sirius le fusilla du regard. Le jeune garçon rougit, s'excusa avant de quitter précipitamment la table.

Sirius se mettait souvent de mauvaise humeur. Ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Pourtant plusieurs événements en tout genre pouvait contribuer à ses sautes d'humeur. Le matin, il y avait dans l'ordre : un rayon de soleil un peu trop fort qui perçait les rideaux alors qu'il n'était pas réveillé, James passant trois fois trop de temps dans la salle de bain, l'absence totale de pancakes au petit-déjeuner... La liste était longue, variable et surtout elle ne contenait pas l'explication de l'énervement présent de Sirius.

La majorité des Gryffondors avaient les yeux rivés sur des feuillets bleus. Les élèves de Serdaigle et Poursouffle étaient aussi concentrés sur les mêmes lectures. Quant aux serpentards... dès que les premières pages avaient filtré dans le château, ils s'étaient prononcés officiellement contre ce genre de littérature. Mais si on faisait suffisamment attention on pouvait en voir certains regarder un peu trop intensément leurs genoux. Ce genre d'ambiance régnait dans la Grande Salle depuis maintenant plus de trois semaines. Et Sirius avait définitivement ajouté cela à la liste des choses susceptibles de l'énerver dès le matin.

« Tu dois admettre que l'on est quand même devenu des stars »

James balayait sereinement du regard les tables des quatre maisons comme un seigneur l'aurait fait en contemplant ses terres. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lancer un regard mauvais à un serpentard qui avait eu le malheur de regarder dans sa direction. Quant à Sirius, il ne semblait pas vouloir devenir une star :

« Il faut que l'on retrouve l'enflure qui a pu écrire ce torchon. »

Il sembla se calmer un instant. Le temps pour lui d'analyser la réaction de ses amis :

« Bien sûr tu ne dis rien Remus ? Sirius baissa la voix jusqu'à être presque inaudible. Ça ne te dérange pas que l'on est une relation interdite torride sur lequel toute l'école bave ?

-Techniquement... »

Peter avait les yeux rivés sur les feuillets bleus. Il ne quittait tellement plus ses lecteurs que Sirius aurait juré qu'il l'avait vu dormir avec :

« ...Vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassé... on a parié avec les quatrième années … le premier baiser serait pour le prochain chapitre.

\- Merci pour ses précisions, Peter » le coupa Sirius en le fusillant du baissa la tête en silence en se contentant de fourrer deux œufs dures entiers dans sa bouche.

« Personne ne sait que c'est censé parler de nous, Sirius, se contenta d'énoncer platement Lupin.

-Moi je le sais et c'est suffisant. Et puis vous imaginez si d'autres personnes commencent à douter aussi ? Si on fait le lien avec nous ? »

James lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait quand même peu de chance pour que quelqu'un les identifie à ces « Maraudeurs ». Ces personnages dont les histoires étaient glissés dans le courrier de chaque élève de Poudlard depuis maintenant trois semaines.

« Peter l'a fait lui le lien, rétorqua Sirius. »

Dans le doute de savoir si c'était un compliment ou une semi-insulte, Peter hocha la tête avec un sourire timide.

« Vous avez pensé que peut-être celui qui écrit ce … ce truc... »

Sirius prit des mains de Peter les feuillets bleus.

« ...Nous suit ? Vous devez quand même admettre qu'il y a certains détails personnels et assez proches de la réalité ... Si ce taré se mettait à nous suivre pendant (il baissa encore un peu plus la voix) nos sorties nocturnes.»

Sirius se tourna vers Lupin. Celui-ci sourcilla à peine. Est ce qu'il se rendait quand même compte qu'il était le premier concerné ? Sirius avait l'impression que pour une fois il était le seul à raisonner logiquement. Remus, tu étais censé être la raison qui nous sauverait tous. Celui qui devait nous ramener sur le droit chemin. Il fallait aussi admettre que Sirius commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise quand il se retrouvait seul dans une pièce avec Remus... Après que Peter est fait la découverte du siècle, il avait lu plusieurs chapitres pour prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Et entre les passages d'étreintes chastes mais passionnés entre le personnage censé le représenter et celui de Remus mais aussi les déclarations d'amour à la vue de tous dans le parc du Château... Il avait vraiment du mal à regarder Remus dans les yeux trop longtemps. Il avait même imaginé un instant que c'était Remus qui écrivait ces histoires...

« Et si c'était encore Rogue ? Lança Sirius. »

Tel un seul homme Sirius et James scrutèrent la table des serpentards à la recherche d'une personne susceptible d'avoir une serpillière noire sur la tête et le nez plongé dans son bol. Cependant il semblait que Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans la Grande Salle.

« Si c'était vraiment Rogue, il ne se serait pas gêné pour carrément écrire nos noms sur le papier et à nous ridiculiser plus que ça. »

C'était là la plus longue phrase que Remus avait pu prononcer dès le début du repas. Pourtant il gardait un air résolument absent . Sirius sembla adhérer à son argument... pour l'instant.

« En tout cas, je vais attraper celui qui a écrit ça et je vais lui expliquer aimablement ma façon de penser. »

Tout le monde sembla se concentrer un moment sur le contenu de son assiette. Quelqu'un se cachait dans l'ombre . Quelqu'un se moquait d'eux. Les Maraudeurs … quel nom ridicule ! Ils étaient censés représenter quoi ? Des voleurs à la petite semaine ? Des gamins turbulents qui ne savaient rien faire d'autre que jouer avec des bombabouses pour épater la galerie ? Ils étaient plus dignes que ça. Sirius savait une chose peu importe combien de temps ça prendrait mais il retrouverait la personne qui se cachait derrière ça.

 ** _A venir-_ Chapitre 3 :** All you get from love is a love song


End file.
